The end of Gred and Feorge
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: "So this will be the end of Gred and Feorge?"    "I think so."  "I just have one question left."  "So do I."  Beta: Saphire-Moon


The end of Gred and Feorge?

The twins were alone in the little room it had been a long day, and night. Harry was safe, it was the most important thing, but some had been needed to pay for it. Mad-eye had died, but even if the Weasley family was sad they were in first hand worried about George. First everyone had panicked, mostly their mother. When she saw the empty space were one ear should have been… When they told her a curse had hit George…

But now it was calm, everyone had fallen asleep, or moved to some other safe house. Only the twins were awake. One laid in the bed with a bloody bandage around his head, the other one was sitting in a chair next to his brother. They didn't have any energy left for jokes or smiles right now.

"George, you lost one ear."

"Really Fred, I didn't realize." He paused. "Seriously though, what will we do now?"

"I don't know."

They had always been identical for anyone who saw them. Of course their personalities weren't exactly the same, but they liked to be close to each other and they worked well together. They had no problem to be seen as one, and from early age Fred and George was one. If you saw one of them, the other one was always close. The names Fred and George, was _their _name. The names had been floating around over them, who was Fred and who was George? It didn't matter.

The unharmed brother carefully touched his ear. "So this will be the end of Gred and Feorge?"

"I think so."

"I just have one question left."

"So do I."

"Do we know who is who? How can we know that it was George that lost one ear?" One of the brothers ask worried.

"It must have been George that lost an ear. Think about the tragedy if the most handsome in the Weasley family got his appearance destroyed." The other one joked.

The brothers laughed and smiled at each other, but they both knew it was a bad joke. Not funny at all, really. But sometimes it didn't matter how bad the joke was, as long as they had something to laugh at.

"Still. We won't be identical anymore, it will be the twin with one ear and the twin with two ears."

"I know. We both knew we couldn't be identical forever, but I hoped for some more years of confusing jokes."

It was quiet in the room.

"We don't want to confuse them."

"No, we don't. Mum has already had her chock."

"So from this day we know for sure that it is George that lost one ear?"

"I guess we do."

This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible, too un-realistic. It must be a dream, a horrible twisted dream. Mum screaming. Dad crying. Percy just sitting on the floor staring out in space with eyes full of pain and sorrow.

His brother was lying there in a row with many other dead. His twin brother was lying there, and he wasn't moving. The red hair was full of dirt and dust from different duels, a last smile on his face. Why hadn't he been able to share his brothers last joke? What had happened? Who had killed him? Why hadn't he been there, saving his brother? When they were together nothing could hurt them, why had they split up? The pain in his chest was unbearable as he run to his brother lying still on the stone floor. Screaming, crying, shaking him and desperately try to make him wake up. Even though he knew it is too late. The body is cold and his brother just continues staring up at him with a smile on his dead lips.

He hears voices trying to calm him down, hands on his shoulders trying to take him away from his brother. He breaks down, he is just sitting there, trembling next to his brother. The numbness was taking over.

Memories pass through his head from happy days. The days from their childhood when they run around laughing in the yard. When they painted all Percy's books red and pink. Their years at Hogwarts, and all the pranks they made there. Their swamp. Him loosing an ear and his brother comforting him.

Arthur sat down next to him. Arthur was hugging him, to give him support. "Calm down George. Calm down."

He thought about his brother again, but this time just his brother. Not Fred _and_ George. And the more he thought about it, the more sure he got. They had been identical on the outside, almost identical on the inside. When he had lost on ear they just said; _if you take this name, I take this. It doesn't matter anyway._

Now he knew, maybe he had known it from the start. There was small differences, they were just _almost_ identical, not the same. When one of them fell, the other one would fall too, because they did everything together.

Now he knew for sure, he was Fred. That didn't change anything, Fred was dead.


End file.
